


Take Care of You

by Dramaticdragon



Series: Playlist Fics [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, hajime has chronic lizard brain disease, hajime just really loving nagito, so unbelievably OOC but i dont care i wanted fluff so i wrote fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: Hajime just really, really likes to take care of Nagito.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Playlist Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097267
Comments: 9
Kudos: 134





	Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> No plot boys, just fluff. Enjoy.
> 
> Inspired WAY loosely (still in the playlist series tho)on the lyrics:
> 
> "All I wanna do is make you happy" ("Make you happy", MIKA)

Hajime was far from a “traditional, conversative” minded person. Even when he was younger, but especially now, after all he and his classmates had gone through. One of Izuru’s limitless talents was Ultimate Activist, for crying out loud. He was a modern day man. 

All of this disclaimer aside, through all of this, Hajime still had a little voice in the back of his head. And an animalistic level of pride, whenever he provided anything for his boyfriend, Nagito. 

_ Oh, poor Nagito is so frail! _ His stupid-lizard-brain would say, despite Hajime actually knowing logically, that Nagito was probably the only person here who could find a way to  _ think _ himself out of any problem.

_ Sure would be nice if some big, strong guy brought him his food, wouldn’t it?  _ Lizard-brain said anyway. 

Hajime didn’t have a chance in these debates. Lizard-brain had far too many good points. 

The good news was that Izuru was  _ also _ Ultimate Behavioral Scientist, and figured out very quickly that Nagito was  _ far _ from opposed to this development. 

It was a strange idea, given that Nagito used to beat himself up for so much as making eye-contact with an Ultimate. He was still insecure when it came to receiving any extra attention from his other classmates, but Hajime was starting to wonder if Nagito had his own little lizard-brain that liked being taken care of. At least by big, strong Hajime. 

No one cared to remember that Nagito was about an inch taller. 

At first, Hajime had spent so much effort fighting off his weird, potentially-rooted-in-something-misogynistic thoughts. Truthfully, Nagito  _ was _ completely capable of getting his own food, and even though his track record wasn’t the best, these days he actually did know how to take better care of himself. So, if anything, it’s now that he needs “taken care of” the least. But then, maybe that’s why Hajime started having these urges at all. This wasn’t some “take advantage of the weaker” situation any more, this was just… Hajime really, really wants to take care of Nagito. 

And if Nagito smiled every time Hajime brought him a snack, and it made Hajime feel like he had just gone and hunted a mighty bear for his starving family… Well. Whatever. 

“Here you go,” Hajime said, passing Nagito a fresh breakfast plate in his left hand, and his own plate in his right. 

“Thank you,” Nagito smiled as Hajime sat down across from him, “It looks really good.”

Hajime nodded, already cutting up his pancake slices.

“Teruteru said he might make some biscuits tomorrow,” Hajime said, part-way through their meal. 

“Oh, how exciting,” Nagito said, giving one tiny little clap- he’s so cute… 

Hajime always seemed to have a dry mouth in the morning, and ran through his orange juice before he was even halfway finished with his actual food. 

“I’m going to get some more orange juice, be right back.” Hajime said, standing up. 

“Ah, Hajime,” Nagito said, stopping Hajime, “Um, while you’re up, would you mind… Could I have some apple juice, too?”

“Sure!” Hajime smiled, grabbing his empty glass, and going to the little juice bar that Ibuki had painted in neon colors. He poured himself his orange juice, and grabbed another glass for Nagito’s apple juice. He made sure to fill it all the way to the top, and grab one of those bendy straws that Hiyoko had requested be brought to the island. A green one. 

“Yay, thank you!” Nagito said as Hajime returned, taking the glass and re-curling the bendy straw to the position he wanted it to be in, and taking a little sip. 

Hajime felt his chest swell with (albeit, stupid) pride. All he did was fill some glass, but it made Nagito happy. Thus, it was a good job. 

“Did you have any plans today, Hajime?” Nagito asked, going back to his breakfast. 

“Nothing in particular. I should probably clean my cabin at some point, but that’s not something I have to do today, if you had plans?” Hajime said. 

“Well…” Nagito hummed, twiddling with his fork a little, “I was wondering if we could go on a walk some point today? Maybe this afternoon, since the weather is finally cooling down…”

He was right, it was a good, light-jacket kind of breeze, outside.

“I’d love to,” Hajime answered, honestly. He was really happy that Nagito’s physical stamina was getting so much better lately. 

They ended up walking much farther than intended, lost in the conversation they were having, before realizing just how far from the actual “hub” of the island they had gone. 

“Oops,” Nagito chuckled, as they turned around to head back. 

From this direction, the wind was facing them a little harder than before, and the sun was starting to set, too. After a few moments, Hajime noticed Nagito cross his arms closer to his chest. 

“Cold?” Hajime asked, concerned. 

“A little bit,” Nagito admitted with an embarrassed laugh, “I forgot about the wind…”

Since Nagito was so thin, he didn’t really produce body heat very easily. 

And this would simply not do. 

“Here,” Hajime said, quickly taking off his jacket and holding it out to Nagito. 

“Ah, but I don’t want you to get cold,” Nagito answered, shaking his head and keeping his arms crossed.

“I’m not cold, I promise,” Hajime said, pushing the jacket even closer to Nagito now. 

Nagito stared at him, suspiciously, for a moment. Like he was somehow trying to scan Hajime for his body temperature. But a short gust of wind blew through, and made Nagito’s decision for him. He sighed, taking the jacket from Hajime and putting it on. 

“Here, let me help with the zipper, it gets stuck really easily,” Hajime said, like a liar who just wanted to zip up Nagito. 

Nagito didn’t call him out on it, and held the sides of the jacket down to help.

“Better?” Hajime asked, very truly ready to take off his shirt and give it, too. 

“Much better,” Nagito nodded, pulling the sleeves as far as they could, and re-crossing his arms much more loosely this time. 

Now that the initial lizard-brain panic of “ _ Nagito is cold, provide warmth _ ” was silenced, it was lizard-brain’s “ _ Nagito is wearing my jacket and I am keeping him warm” _ turn. 

It was  _ very _ difficult to walk in a straight line when you’re trying to stare at the person walking next to you, but thankfully Izuru’s quick reflexes kept Hajime from faceplanting. 

“Are you sure you aren’t going to be cold, Hajime?” Nagito asked after a little while, looking nervous. 

“I don’t even notice it, really,” Hajime said. He was being honest, since the caveman-like pride was keeping his chest very warm. He wondered if he could survive a snowstorm if Nagito ever ate something cooked by Hajime. 

Probably. 

Eventually, they made it back to their cabins, despite Hajime and Nagito both being content to just walk around and chit-chat together forever. 

As always, Hajime made sure to walk Nagito to his nearby cabin, first. 

“Thank you for letting me use your jacket,” Nagito said, starting to unzip it.

“No, no,” Hajime said, shaking his hands, “You can keep it, it’s okay.”

“Oh?” Nagito blinked, “Are you sure? I don’t want you to lose a jacket because of me…”

“It’s fine, I have plenty more,” Hajime shrugged, “It’ll keep you warm.”

Nagito smiled shyly for a moment, then re-zipped what he had lowered. 

“Thank you, Hajime…” He whispered, tugging lightly on the jacket sleeves. 

_ Stop being so cute, stupid! _

“Of course,” Hajime beamed, “I’ll see you tomorrow at breakfast?”

Nagito nodded.

“I’ll be nice and warm, then, too.” Nagito joked, probably knowing exactly what he was doing. Sneaky man. 

Poor, poor Hajime, had to walk back to his cabin in the cold night, imagining seeing Nagito the next day, walking around in his jacket… 

He hoped no one saw him smiling like an idiot before he could get to his room. 

  
  



End file.
